


Up on Top

by genisidaku



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Big Girl - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fat Character, Fluff, Genevera, Long, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Monsters are out, Mystery, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, POV Original Female Character, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Will update once people want them, a bunch of original stuff, above ground, but i will burn with the firey need for yall to suffer, dongs, geni, idk if it has, it will be, just so yall know, main chara is thick, she stuck with me when I was tryna figure out the plot, shoutout, sorrynotsorry, thicc plot, to my editor, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genisidaku/pseuds/genisidaku
Summary: Monsters have been above ground for 1 year now. The fight for monster rights has been increasingly growing, however it had been stunted because of a human uprising against them. Genevera was a small town girl, 4 hours away from the Mount Ebbot. She had never met one, until moving in with her cousin and embracing the city life. What will happen to her on this journey to find out who she really is, what makes a real family, and the love of her life?Honestly this is gonna be long af, and I literally wrote this to satisfy my hunger of skele dong lmaooooo. Why don't yall take a seat and enjoy this cluster fuck.





	1. City Life

Looking out of the passenger window, I tried to take in all of the dwindling lights and large buildings of the city. It was early morning, so the city was just waking up with the sky. Though the buildings blocked as much of the sky as possible, I craned my neck to look up at the early morning light. The beautiful blue breaking through the clouds that had formed a horrible rain storm just minutes ago.

I turned around to the driver and smiled at him, "Wow Jax, I didn't know that you lived  _in_  the city?"

My cousin chuckles and says, "Well living in that hick town for so long made me want to be around actual people."

Giggling and looking back out of the window, I started to comb my fingers through my dark brown hair. Practically pulling the strands to show myself that I'm not really sleeping, that this is real. It seemed that my cousin noticed this, chuckling at me.

Turning back to him, I noticed the small glint in his brown eyes. I took a moment to look at him. I mean, I haven't seen him in about 2-3 years. His hair is in a kind of bowl hair cut, a drastic difference from the long brown locks he had when I last saw him. His skin now more fair, and his baby fat was completely gone. Man, we're adults now, no more playing on the broken playground in our backyards. 

I shook my head, glared, and asked, "What?"

"Well I'm just glad that I finally get to see my little cousin!" he reached one hand over and ruffled up my hair. Wincing slightly, I shied away from his touch. "Ouch."

Quickly taking his hand back just remembering my bruises and cuts he apologizes, "ah crap I'm sorry kiddo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I pulled on my seat belt and looked on. Jax pulled into one of the tall building's parking lots, hitting the call button on his visor for the automatic door to open. Pulling into his parking spot, he turns the car off and sighs.

Before I could say anything he pipes up, "I'm really glad you came to live with me.'

My eyes met his and I could feel the tears welling up, "Yeah, me too"

Without saying anything more, Jax reached out and embraced me. My arms wrapped around him and I instantly felt okay. I felt some of the weight I carried release from my shoulders as I finally hugged my best friend, and the only person that had cared for me. Even if he didn't care as much as I did, I was glad to finally be with him and out of that place. But all of those things are in the past now, there is no need to talk about it. I let the tears and my cares fall away. We stayed in the embrace for a couple of minutes before breaking away.

"We should go up so you could see your new digs, kid." still holding my shoulders, Jax gave me a toothy grin.

"I'd like to," I brought my hand to my face so I could wipe what was left of my tears. Jax lets go of me and steps out of the car. I reach for the handle and maneuver my way out of his expensive vehicle. Walking toward the back of the parking spot, I stood and marveled at the other cars. "Jesus Jax, does everyone here have an expensive ass car? What is this boujee land?"

Jax looked back and waved the comment away, "It's nothing, I only live here."

"Ha! That's a laugh, you not only live here but you're also becoming one of them!" I walked over to him and wiggled my fingers as if casting a spell on the guy.

"For someone so short, you talk big game, kid" he said as he raised his eyebrows. I punched his arm and laughed. We walked up to the elevator in the garage and he hit the 6th floor. Talking and kidding around with my older cousin had become something I had learned to cherish in the years that I haven't seen him. He seems to have stayed the same, to my surprise.

He was always running away from his family, and when they passed, my parents stepped up. They raised both of us for a couple of years, but then he just couldn't stand the pitiful stares of others. When he turned 20, he finally left for good. Leaving me behind.

He had always been better than me. His hair was straight, while mine was an unruly curly mess. His weight was always perfect, while I was the fat ass. His teeth were perfect, while mine had a gap. Even his height was better, him being 5'7 while I am a short 5'2. Ugh, I just don't get it.

Jax waved a hand in front of my face, "Hey, earth to loser, we're here." My train of thought leaving the station without me. I blink and look up at the golden elevator doors as they open. He steps out and leads the way.

"Ah geez, I'm sorry," He waved his hand and gestures for me to follow him. Walking down the carpeted hall, I noticed that this apartment complex doesn't look like normal ones. This place looked like an expensive hotel! It feels like if I walk with shoes on I'd have to pay a fine if I get the expensive carpeted halls dirty.

Now with that thought in mind, I started to walk more careful. Looking down at my feet and wondering if I should be wearing something a little cleaner than my mud caked pair of sneakers I completely crash into something... some _one_?

"Oh goodness!" a rich, motherly voice erupted from the being, breaking the comfortable silence between Jax and I.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I winced from some pain, quickly got up and immediately held my hand out for the person on the ground.

This person grabs my hand for support and her hand feels very unfamiliar to me. Very... Furry? I glanced at the hand that is touching mine and inwardly gasped as my eyes grew wide. It was a soft and plush paw that had grabbed my fleshy hand. I then shot a glance toward the woman who I bumped into. The woman was a goat monster that had beautiful white and silver fur. She wore a nice form fitting pair of mom jeans and a pretty purple shirt. After helping the beautiful woman up I bowed.

"I am so sorry for bumping into you ma'am, I should have looked where I was going." She looked at my hand and shot a worried glance my way. Quickly I tried to cover my arms and look everywhere else but her eyes. I tried to mentally communicate that I didn't want to talk about it. After some thought, thankfully the look on her face vanished and her warm smile returned to her face. She then dusted herself off and gently laughed.

"Oh it's fine my child, nothing like a little bump to wake you up!" Her eyes met mine once again and she smiled. "Besides I was just getting ready to teach a classroom of children, I'm sure this is far nicer than having a toy accidentally thrown at you." I stared at the goat monster, then promptly burst into laughter. She patted my shoulder but then gasped, "Oh my, where are my manners, I am Toriel dear child." She reached out her paw.

"It's fine ma'am, I did rudely bump into you. My name is Genevera, but people usually call me Geni." I took her paw and shook. Toriel? Where have I heard that name before?

"And what brings you here child?" As if on cue, Jax had finally turned around to find I wasn't near him and waltzed on over.

"Hey Tori, this is my little cousin Geni." Toriel drew one of her paws up to her face and stared at Jax, seemingly contemplating the statement. Her brows furrowed and suddenly her eyes grew wide as she looked back at me.

"Ah Geni! You're the one Jax talks so highly of! It's wonderful to finally put a face to the name." Toriel grasped my hand with both of her massive paws and started to shake my hand vigorously. I felt heat creep onto my cheeks as I shot a glare at my cousin, who shrugged in response.

Wow. I had never seen, let alone met, another monster in my life. Granted I lived in a small town far away from Mount Ebbot and the monsters have only been out of the underground for almost a year. But so much had happened in those years that I've never been able to see a real life monster in the flesh, or fur? While my mind was reeling at the thought of finally being able to see a monster with my own two eyes, Jax interjected.

"Yeah my cousin is finally _crashing_ with me," I eyed Jax, and he promptly apologized with a nod, "anyway kiddo, this is Tori, queen of the monsters." My attention snapped back toward Toriel.

'Queen of the monsters?!?!'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this glorious whirlwind of trash and fluff. If you are just now reading with me I'll be making little revisions here and there until the next update! Hopefully see you there?


	2. We're Not in Kansas Anymore

Oh my god, that's why her name was so familiar. This was the queen of the monsters, the one who had a human child, the matriarch that was in talks with the human government looking for monster rights. I felt the heat on my cheeks once again as my eyes widened and my eyebrows basically flew off of my face. "I am extremely sorry your majesty!" I deeply bowed from my waist and the embarrassment set in.

"Oh no dear child, please, just call me Tori," she softly reached for my arm and lifted me up. "The title of queen fell upon me while in the Underground. I am now just a leader for my people in these times. I actually favor teaching, in fact."

"And a damn good teacher," Jax had come a bit closer and was clearly agitated.

"Language, Jax"

"I'm serious Tori, I just don't understand why the human government won't let you teach human children." He stepped closer to Tori, ignoring the scolding glare she shot at him, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "you're Frisk's mother! A  _human_ child!" Noticing the anger in his eyes, the veins starting to pop in his fist, and his trembling, I reached out to him.

"It's the government Jax," I gently patted his arm, "plus you know as well as me how horrible humans can really be." With a bit of reluctance, I felt the anger in him fade little by little. I looked up at him and smiled.

Tori flashed a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes, "It took so long to be able to call Frisk my child," her eyes became glassy. "I was not their legal guardian until just recently. It takes patience dear." She sniffled, but something had caught her attention causing her to quickly hide the pain of the past.

A human child walked through a door. Wait, a child? Where had they come from? I looked around and noticed that we had been standing in front of a door, more specifically Toriel's home. Mentally face palming, I remembered that we were in an apartment complex. Though I shouldn't be blaming myself since there were a scarce amount of doors on this floor. The child dressed in a blue sweater with two purple stripes and a backpack walked toward Toriel. They waved at Jax, Jax's mood had been brought back up with the child's appearance, he waved back and flashed a smile. The kid turned to smile at the goat monster, then turned toward me. They waved and quickly signed something to me. I hastily translated the signing and responded.

"Ah so you're Frisk," I waved and signed as much as I could back. Though I don't remember much ASL, I can still understand the kid.

Frisk beamed up at me and signed, ' _and you must be Geni! Uncle Jax always talks about you!'_

"As I've heard, I must be popular!" I laughed and shook the little hand they brought out. "I'm sorry about the choppy signing, I don't know much."

Frisk shook his head, ' _you are doing fine understanding. Though I don't think I need it, I can hear you alright'_

Flabbergasted I quickly added, "Oh thank you Frisk." 

"They can not speak, however they can hear just fine," Toriel added whilst ruffling Frisk's hair.

"Ah I see!" I gently smiled down at Frisk, "however I'd still like to learn a bit more though..." I placed a finger on my chin, "say, would you like to teach me?" Frisk grinned and nodded excitedly, "whoa there bud, don't lose your head now!"

Toriel laughed and beamed at our exchange. "Oh would you look at the time!" She said while looking at her wristwatch. "Since we've said our greetings it seems we have to go, your bus should be coming any minute now." Frisk pouted at their mother, "Oh don't give me that look Frisky, we can talk after school." Toriel faced Jax and I, we both nodded in our agreement.

"Of course we'd love to chat more Frisk," Jax knelt down to be eye level with them, "but you know you have school today and Geni just got here, so lets let her settle in before having friends over."

 _'Okay,'_  pouting, Frisk agreed and started to saunter toward the elevator.

"Well I'd love to have you over for some tea and pie later today," Toriel flashed a motherly smile, waved, then caught up with her child, "don't be a stranger okay Geni? You and Jax are always welcome."

We both smiled and waved back at the fading family, then started to walk toward our home. We walked in a comfortable silence to my cousin's home. Then suddenly the weight of everything started to crash into my mind. I'm in a new city, a new place, and I just met the queen of the monsters. What has my life become? Wonder and amazement filled my mind, everything was starting to look up. I can pursue my passions, lead my own life, work for myself, and make a living. I felt my lips starting to curve up into a smile. But as the happy thoughts started to crowd my mind, an evil little voice started to question everything. I had wanted to leave so much that I didn't know if something would come back and haunt me. What if Jaxon didn't actually want me here? What if he was just using me for something? Doubts and fear started to cloud my head as I bumped right into Jax.

"Wow, you really are as spacey as I remember you kid," he shook his head grinning to himself. With the jingle of his keys, he opens the door to my new home.

I cautiously stepped forward into the apartment, "please take your shoes off here," he flipped on a light switch, "you can put them in one of the cupboards,"  gestured to the little shelves on the floor, "and go ahead and grab a pair of home slippers. I didn't know what kind you wanted so I just bought a bunch." A flood of color filled the opening. I looked around at the medium sized area and giggled.

"What?" Jax said, he was sitting on the ledge leading to the rest of the house, fumbling with his shoes.

"Did you seriously have a Genkan* installed?" I started to take my shoes off and looked at the cubbies to find the perfect home slippers, "I knew you were part Japanese, but the fact that you had this installed into your apartment?" I shook my head and laughed while looking for slippers, finally I decided on a pair of cute pale blue slippers with little bows on them.

Jax shook his head and let out a chuckle, "I guess you don't have to use the kotatsu* then," shrugging, he stepped up on the ledge then walked toward the open living room.

My mouth was left agape, "you have a kotatsu?!"

I heard a laugh on the other side of the couch, "yeah, I thought you would like it since you were all about the contraption when you saw it in an anime." I could hear the shrug in his voice, "but I do have a little bit of days left on the return policy you know, I  _could_ just take it back..." Before he could say anything more, I rushed to the living room.

"Jax!" I shrieked once I saw the item in question, ignoring the pain I tackled him with a hug. "You are so amazing I can't believe that you would do this for me! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! So much!!"

"It's nothing, just a little thanks for coming and helping my loneliness," he then gestured to the rather large empty apartment, wiping a fake tear from his eyes.

I soon realized that tackling was a mistake after the pain started to kick in. I grimaced, then slowly tried to get off of him. He noticed and tried to help as much as he could, cautiously trying not to touch any of the bruises that had stained my arms and body.

"You know you shouldn't take someone down while in your condition," he helped me up before giving me a stern look. He then proceeded to show me around the apartment.

The apartment complex looked like a hotel, both outside and in. But the halls had nothing on the beautiful, spacious, two floor apartment that I would now be calling my home. In the living area, there was a large T.V., a cute little loveseat, a small coffee table in the middle, and a sliding door that headed out onto a porch. Then to the left of the T.V. there was another door leading to the other side of the porch, a little dining table that you could fit a small family on, the beautiful off-white kotatsu with a floral pattern, and the bathroom. To the left of the bathroom was a spiral staircase that lead up to the second floor. After the staircase was a little minibar, then the large open kitchen with a cute breakfast bar facing the living room. I secretly hoped that I wouldn't have to come down the stairs just to use the bathroom. 

Jax then climbed up the stairs, he got about halfway before noticing I wasn't behind him. "Our rooms are up here." He said while pointing up.

I crossed my arms against my chest, "You don't expect me to believe that those flimsy things can take my weight, do you?" I questioned now glaring at the laughing oaf.

He squinted at me, "Don't worry about it kid, the stairs are pretty sturdy." He smirked, "I mean I've done things on them that would say otherwise," he said while wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Ugh, don't wanna know," rolling my eyes, I shoved the gross images away and started up the stairs. After a short trek up the ungodly things, I glanced around the second story. "How are you even able to afford all of this anyway?" I say as I let the disbelief lace my question.

Jax shrugs and adds, "Well I am the CEO of a company, and being CEO has benefits."

"Oh and that explains everything!" Sarcasm dripping from the statement I threw my hands up, however Jax decided to ignore me.

He waves to the door on the right of the hallway, "This is your room, mine is just right here," then waves at the door across. "Both rooms have their own personal bathroom, so there usually isn't a need for us to travel all the way down to use the guest one."

"Guest...?" I gawked at him, "Wait, we have our  _own_  bathrooms?"

"Yeah, go ahead and take a peak," with that I opened the door and was greeted by warmth and a vanilla smell that wafted out of the large room. I placed my hand to my mouth and gasped, tears forming in my eyes betraying my own resolve to stop crying.

"Jaxon, this..." I trailed off, my face hurt from smiling so much these past couple of hours but I pushed the pain aside to beam at my cousin.

"Yeah it's not much, I was hoping you'd come soon so I got the room ready, originally it was a guest room." He leaned on the door frame, "but I'm glad to have my best friend back." He said, tracing something on the wall. Through my own tears I could see that he was also starting to cry. I went to him and hugged him as closely as possible.

"Me too." As the embrace went on, we stayed silent. Just appreciating that we had each other at that moment. I broke away first, "Thank you so much Jax, I really am happy to be here."

"So am I, kid" he wiped some stray tears from his cheeks, "why don't you go ahead and get some sleep, I'm sure the drive here must have been exhausting."

"Ha, I don't think you should be talking. You're the one that drove 4 hours straight." I accused him, "you should also get some rest."

Raising his hands in defense, "Okay, okay, I will," he opened his own door and went into his room.

Shaking the emotions of that embrace off, I gently closed the door and resolved to stop being such a crybaby. I had become an emotional wreck the entire way here. I shook my head and looked at my newfound resting area. The room was gorgeous. I twirled around, giddy from the new exciting development in my life. It had a large bed by the window, a medium sized vanity on the wall opposite the door, and a wonderfully woven rug. To the far right was the bathroom door, I pulled the door open. The bathroom had all the essentials, toilet, sink, and a stand in shower. Which was stocked, courtesy of Jax.

I looked up into the mirror and was surprised by how disheveled I looked. 'I saw the queen looking like this?' I stripped and looked at myself once more. I had never been 'skinny' I was always big. Big arms, big thighs, big boobs, big belly, big butt. But I always tried to push the insecurities away.

Yeah being a fat wasn't okay, at least from what other people have told me. But I wasn't unhealthy, at least I didn't think I was. I ate healthy meals and it wasn't like I was sedentary. I may not like exercise but I did like doing physical activities. I was mostly comfortable in my own skin. 

Speaking of which was riddled with bruises and a little more tawny than I would have liked. My hair an untameable mass of dark brown, almost black, curls. But these are all little things that I know I have no power to change. Playing with my belly a little in front of the mirror I shrugged and giggled to myself. Turning and jumping into the shower, I washed away the days worth of grime I had amassed on my body. Avoiding the bumps and bruises that covered me, I scrubbed.

After showering I looked for some comfortable clothes. Digging through my backpack I find my favorite pair of skull pajama pants and a loose fitting tee. Putting them on I get ready for bed. Finally laying down on my new bed, I looked out the window and noticed that the sky was a barrage of colors. First purple, then pink, then a nice fade into yellow. The sun had finally risen. I reached for my old laptop and turned on some nice music, then slowly my eyelids started to feel heavy, and finally darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty sure that these terms would be familiar, but I just wanted y'all to know what exactly they were. If you guys would like pictures please let me know! Also sorry for the long chapter but they just get longer from here!
> 
> -Genkan: traditional Japanese entryway areas for a house, apartment, or building—something of a combination of a porch and a doormat. It is usually located inside the building directly in front of the door.
> 
> -Kotatsu: A low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, formerly a charcoal brazier but now electric, often built into the table itself.


	3. Snail Pies...?

The sky was so beautiful, it was an amalgamation of color. First blue, then purple, then pink, then red, then yellow, then purple. The clouds twisted, forming white fluffy shapes. It was warm, too warm for it to be considered winter or spring so it must have been summer. The temperate breeze felt wonderful on my light brown skin, the tawny color of my hand almost blended with the golden color of the dried grass. I looked at my surroundings and found I was laying on grassy field. Mt. Ebbot was to my left and to my right was someone. Someone that made my heart jump, beat a million miles a second, and long to be closer to them. I couldn’t see them through the tall grass between us, but I knew they were there. I could feel them. I grew increasingly curious and reached my hand toward the grass to uncover the mysterious being. I grabbed some of the grass and-

 

 _Knock, knock, knock!_ “Wake up sleepy head, Tori just called and said that the pies are almost done.” A voice said from the other side of the door.

 

‘Where am I?’ I looked around at the room and the events of what happened, I glanced at the clock on my laptop, about 10 hours ago faded into my memory. That’s right Toriel, Queen of the monsters had invited my cousin and I to her apartment for some tea. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and groggily walked to the bathroom.

 

“Be ready in 10 okay?” Jax could apparently hear me shuffling around in the room. After grumbling an affirming response, I heard his foot falls going down the staircase.

 

Grabbing my toothbrush from my bag before continuing my path toward the bathroom I spot my brush. Quickly grabbing that as well I shuffled to the sink and started to get ready. My hair was everywhere, it looked like I just fought a war in my sleep. Grumbling and sighing I started to tackle the beast on my head. I had almost lost hope until I snooped around the cabinets a bit and found an MTT brand styling product. I didn’t think twice and spritz some onto the mess then tried to tame it a bit. It smelled like a freshly baked cinnamon roll. MTT must be some kind of luxury brand, it smelt like someone was baking them right next to me! Breathing in the mouth watering scent I tackled the mass of curls on my head. The curls started to cooperate, a little, and I was able to put them up into a messy bun. I let my bangs fall into place, they didn’t want to cooperate with me but I let them settle where they wanted to go.

 

I walked out of the bathroom and looked in my backpack for an outfit. The extensive search in my only belongings didn’t go as well as I had hoped. With a sigh I settled on a comfortable pair of high waisted jeans, a tank, and a fluffy pink sweater over it.

 

Stopping by the bathroom for a quick outfit check, I smiled and continued out of my room. I stopped briefly and looked down the flimsy stairs. Quickly saying a prayer before going down them. I found Jax in the living area cleaning what looked like drawing paper and ink on the coffee table.

 

“Took you long enough kiddo,” he pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and one of the many hoodies he seems to always have around. He organized the papers and writing utensils on the table then walked toward the door. I promptly joined his side. We left the apartment then traveled down the hall to Toriel’s home.

 

I brought up the possibility of finding a job to help with the bills. Jax frowned at the inquiry, “You don’t have to work for anything kid, I can pay the bills just fine.” Grimacing at his response, I wanted to fight back. He saw the defiant look in my eyes and tried to remedy it with changing the subject, “Why don’t we hurry, I’m guessing Tori is already done considering it took you so long to get ready.”

 

I narrowed my eyes at him, “Oh be quiet, my guess is you didn’t even sleep huh?”

 

He feigned ignorance, “I have no idea what you are talking about!” I laughed and hit his arm, “Ow, do you know how strong you are?” He whined as he held his arm.

 

“Hmm, maybe it’s not my strength but how twig like your arms are?” Jax gasped and punched the side of my arm.

 

After bickering with each other during the short walk we reached the door, Jax knocked on it. Frisk answered the door and jumped on Jax, causing the poor guy to fall on his butt.

 

He didn’t seem to mind however, the proceeded to laugh along with the small warrior. _‘Uncle Jax, Geni!’_ excitedly signed Frisk.

 

I laughed and helped the two up. “Hey there Frisky, how was school?” As Frisk signed how their day at school was we entered the home. The smell of butterscotch and… is that garlic? Wafted through the air.

 

“I’m in the here my dears, I will be finished soon.” Toriel shouted from the kitchen, “Go ahead and seat yourselves at the dining table.”

 

Jax went on ahead with Frisk on his shoulders as I took my time to look at the cute pictures of Frisk and the queen that adorned the eggshell walls. I stopped and admired what looked like a family picture with Frisk and Toriel in the middle. Surrounding them were what looked like a bearded monster that looked a lot like Toriel, a skeleton that wore what I’m guessing is a costume, another skeleton that donned some pajamas, a blue humanoid fish with an eyepatch, a yellow dinosaur with glasses, and a silver looking, I think it’s human? Everyone was beaming at the camera. They all looked so happy, ecstatic about taking the picture.

 

“That’s our family,” I jumped at the sudden voice, “This was taken right after we had left the underground.” Turning around I found Tori donned with a flower patterned apron that, funnily enough, had flour on it. She approached me, her face glowing with a beautiful grin.

 

“They’re all so different,” my curiosity sparked, “Who are all these people?”

 

Tori pointed at each of the monsters, “This is my hu-, I mean ex-husband Asgore, the king.” I saw out of the corner of my eye she had blushed, but she continued, “The tall skeleton is Papyrus and the smaller one is Sans. The fish monster is Undyne, her girlfriend Alphys is next to her, and the last one on the left, as you probably already know, is Mettaton.” Tori must have noticed the twinkle in my eyes as I stared at the picture because she chortled at my awestruck face.

 

“What is it?” Confusion clearly on my face.

 

“You act as if you’ve never encountered another monster,” She answered. I stared at her blankly. “Oh!” she said, the realization quickly coming to her. “But we have been out for a while now, you’ve never met another monster?”

 

I scratched the back of my head, “Um, no. I used to live in a small town fairly far away from Mount Ebbot.” I explained, “This is my first time meeting any monster, or being in a city really.”

 

Tori put her paw to her mouth, “Oh! I hadn’t known!” The statement was barely a whisper.

 

“It’s okay Tori, you haven’t done anything wrong.” My face started to flush, “I think I’m the one in the wrong here, the first time meeting a monster and I crash into them.”

 

She patted my shoulder, “It’s okay Geni, it was all an accident.” Smiling at me, she stepped forward, “Why don’t we join the others, I bet they’re wondering where we are.”

 

“Yeah sounds good,” I hurriedly followed Tori to the dining area.

 

The queen’s apartment was pretty small. Compared to our very large living space, her’s was pretty compact. I guess if it only held her and her child I don’t think she’d need a lot of space. Kind of made me think that Jax’s apartment might be a little excessive.  Though it was very nice, homely really. The apartment had a main hallway that had the bathroom and another door that I guess is a closet. The end of the hallway opened to a pretty spacious living room that held a couple of couches, a coffee table, and a small T.V. To the left of the area was the dining space and the kitchen that was on the back wall. I took a seat next to Frisk at the beautifully crafted table. It had intricate carvings on the legs and chairs. The table seemed to have already been set, two pies sat in the middle.

 

“How was the hallway?” Jax inquired, “I know this is probably your first time seeing all those kinds of monsters.”

 

I looked around at the decor of the apartment, “Yeah it was something else seeing all of those pictures.”

 

 _‘They are all really cool once you meet them,’_ Frisk signed eagerly, _‘I was the one that helped them out.’_

 

“Oh really?” I settled in as Frisk, with the help of Jax translating, began to fill me in on how Frisk helped the monsters out. While they talked Jax cut a slice of a pie and placed it on the plate in front of me. I grabbed a fork and started to take a bite of the strangely garlic smelling pie. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Jax winking at the small speaker. I promptly ignored it and place the piece of pie in my mouth. As I chewed the piece it had a weird consistency. It was gooey, almost like slime, and it had a distinct buttery garlic taste. I finally looked at the piece of pie that Jax had put on my plate and made a squeaking sound.

 

Jax and Frisk started howling in laughter at my expression. I scowled at the two troublemakers, “What is this?”

 

“It’s snail pie dear,” Tori joined us shooting scolding loot at the two, they murmured their apologies. “I usually make the pie for myself, but found that Jax is also fond of them.”

 

I stared at Jax in disbelief, “Gotta extend your palate, bro. These snail pies? Exquisite. Your non-believing palate?” He made a slicing motion in front of his neck.

 

“It’s not like it doesn’t taste good,” I looked back at Tori in apology, “It’s just that I wasn’t expecting…”

 

“Snails?” Tori added.

 

“Yes,” I smiled sheepishly at her. She chuckled and said it was fine. She didn’t expect me to like it anyway, Frisk hadn’t either. I still apologized but she wasn’t having any of it, “No need dear, I made some butterscotch pie as well.” I passed my plate to Jax, who gratefully took it, and Tori handed me another with a piece of butterscotch pie.

 

I took a bite of the newly place pie. I was in heaven, “Tori this is amazing!” She smiled at my satisfaction. With that everyone started to eat their respective pieces of pie. As we ate we talked about many different topics. It was mostly the others who talked. I was silently listening to the entire conversation of the two neighbors. I enjoyed the loving vibe in the air. Never have I thought that I could be enjoying a meal with people who seemed to genuinely like my audience.

 

Looking to my left, I saw something had caught my eye. Right in the middle of Frisk’s chest was a faint red cartoon heart. Huh? I had never seen anything like that before. I looked at Tori and found a purple one. I grew increasingly intrigued, looking at Jax I found a yellow heart. Each a different color, they flickered when someone spoke. I gathered that the color intensity fluctuated with each statement. If someone spoke about something the person liked, it got brighter.

 

A sense of dread came over me. These hearts were familiar, but for some reason it scared me. Something felt like it was wrong to see this. Flashes of my family, a horrific accident, and the crying. I had tears in my eyes and I just couldn’t take it anymore. A long haired Jax was at my side patting my back and trying to make my tears stop. I couldn’t stop sobbing. There was dirt everywhere, I kept sneezing with the tears and snot flowing down my face. I felt nothing but sadness. Then a shadow loomed over us, I looked up to find-

 

“Kid,” I blinked and looked at my surroundings, “Hey.”


End file.
